Do You Believe In Freedom?
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Amy meets Taylor at a Twilight Premere, but when Taylor meets an old friend will Amy be able to be with Taylor even if her bff and Taylor used to be an item? And what happens when Jeff finds out about Taylor and his gf? Read and Review.
1. Introduction

"**Do You Believe In Freedom?"**

**A fan fiction story by jeffsgurl22**

**Taylor Lautner/Amy**

**A/N: A one-shot fan fiction story based on Diana's point of view, Taylor Lautner's point of view in following chapters. Disclaimer: Own Amy**

** and Diana; I do not own Jeff Hardy or Taylor Lautner. I wish I did though****.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, no!" I groaned into my pillow as my best friend ranted and raved about seeing Taylor Lautner at the _Twilight_ premiere. "Oh my God! He was

so hot, he wore - -" **I shook my head as she told me what he looked like, who he was with and - - oh wait, I think she's coming to an **

**interesting part.** "- - And then, he shook my hand and took pictures and even signed an autograph. He even gave me his phone number…" **Oh, **

**great.** Wait - - "What? He _gave _you his number?" I practically shouted. "Yeah, he said that I should call him up sometime so we could hang out."

"Oh, that's not so bad." Just then my bedroom door opened to reveal my boyfriend, who, just came home from work. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled

as he came towards me. "Hi, honey. How was your day?" He planted a sweat filled, sloppy kiss on my lips, "Great, yours?" I groaned as Amy

wouldn't shut up about Taylor, "Grand. Amy keeps talking about how she met Taylor Lautner today at the _Twilight_ premiere and she WON'T SHUT

UP ABOUT IT!" "Ah, I see," Jeff chuckled. "I don't find anything funny about this Jeff Hardy!" ***Sigh* Yes, Jeff Hardy is my boyfriend, we've been**

** dating less than 4 years and he still brings a smile to my face. "**I'm sorry, babe, did you say something?" Jeff asked. I groaned again at how

Amy was acting, "Nope, no… nothing said here," **God I was a pitiful liar**_,_ I said. "Uh huh… Hey, Amy… How would you like to go with me tomorrow

to see the Twilight Saga: New Moon movie in theatres?" Amy squealed with delight, "I sure would love to go." Jeff smiled, "Diana, did you want to

come too?" "Yeah, I'll go as well, but I swear, Amy, if you say another word at how Taylor Lautner looks without his shirt I WILL kill you!"


	2. Before The Movie

**Chapter 2**

We finally made it to the theatres, after almost 3 hours of Amy trying to look "nice" in anything she could find. She finally settled on a hot pink tank with black pants and black stilettos, she

had her hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and as soon as we got there, she took it out. "Amy, will you quit it!" I shouted at my longtime best friend. "I'm sorry," she

apologized, "but I can't help it. He looked so dreamy…" "A…M…Y…" I warned very slowly. "Sorry," she said again with a sheepish grin. I smiled as I finally found some peace and quiet. I

was

wearing a light pink camouflage tee with sky blue camouflage shorts and blue and pink flip-flops, to match my entire outfit. I also brought my green camouflage purse, to match everything,

as well. I heard a shriek as thousands upon thousands of girls flocked to this one guy who had a huge body guard standing with him. He grinned when he saw Amy, but I couldn't place

where I'd seen him before. I dropped my boyfriend's hand and followed Amy into the swell of the crowd. "Hey, everyone, if you all will line up single-file, Mr. Lautner will be with you

shortly,"

I heard the body guard say. Then, I heard it, a quiet voice saying thanks to his body guard. I butted in front of all the girls, when he got to me; it was like he saw a ghost. "Diana?" I

smiled

when he said my name. "Hey, Tay. How are you?" He pulled me into a tight embrace. Amy looked from me to him and back to me, "You two know each other?" He smiled at me, that

genuine smile that I knew and loved, "Yes," he said answering Amy, "her family had moved to LA and we met at one of the malls there. We hit it off instantly, and then her parents had to

move back to the East Coast, so… yeah," he explained. Amy's mouth dropped open, "Diana Marie, you never told me that you and Taylor were an item!" I shook my head in defense, "We

weren't an item, and we were just good, fond friends." Amy shook her head, "Uh huh… so are you watching New Moon today?" Taylor shook his head and Amy squealed with delight,

"Only if Diana and I can sit together, though. I saw Jeff here so you might want to ask him first," He said. I shook my head, and dazed, made my way over to Jeff. The only bad thing about

this situation was that Jeff never knew about me and Taylor… Oops!


	3. New Moon

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED NEW MOON, THIS WILL BE A SPOILER CHAPTER. I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE! YE BE WARNED.**

**Chapter 3 - New Moon**

"So…" Jeff questioned. "So…" I repeated. "When were you going to tell me about Taylor?" Jeff asked. _**To be **_

_**honest, I never really thought about it…**_ "Um… soon," I answered. "So, have you told him yet?" Amy asked.

I nudged her in the ribs with my elbow. "OW!" She shrieked. "Pipe down will ya," Taylor said, "the movie's

about to start." "Well, she hit me!" Amy wailed. I groaned and rolled my eyes, "No, I didn't. I just elbowed her

so she could shut up," I explained. I was sitting between Taylor and Jeff and Amy was sitting between Jeff and

Robert. Basically, I had to reach over Jeff to smack Amy. **Which I thought was kinda fun.** Taylor grabbed my

right hand and Jeff grabbed my left.** Both of my hands were freezing anyways so I decided to not let that **

**get to me. **Amy shrieked out loud as Robert came on the scene with Kristen by his side, then she sobbed when

Robert left her. She cried like Bella did in her deep depression… **Then it happened; Jacob Black was about to **

**take his shirt off to reveal 8 pack abs, a stunning muscular physique. **_**Jeff never had that. And I don't **_

_**think he will, either.**_ I looked at Amy who was practically drooling over the sight of Taylor without his shirt. __

_**And yes, I totally agree… he's the hottest thing on this planet!**_ **I about fell off my seat when Jacob **

**almost… ALMOST kissed Bella, I was so thankful it didn't happen, though.** But, then again, it wasn't, I

wanted to see Jacob and Bella kiss for the first time. After the movie Amy and I were talking about it. "OMG, he

has the hottest looking body I've seen in like FOREVER!" Amy was telling me. Of course, I already knew this,

but I just shook my head and listened to her rant and rave again about how Taylor looked shirtless. I just

happened to look over at Taylor and noticed that he and my boyfriend were in a heated discussion. I motioned

to Amy and she looked, shrugged her shoulders, turned to face Rob, and then started on him. I made that my

exit cue and headed over to the concession stand, where they were.

I casually walked over, "Hey, guys." Jeff looked at me kinda funny, but I shrugged it off. Jeff roughly pulled me

over to a spot where Tay couldn't hear, "You were holding hands with him during the movie?" "I wasn't!" I

tried to defend myself, but no use. He knew. "Yes, you were. Diana how could you? I thought that we were

supposed to be together forever, but now I'm not so sure anymore," Jeff told me. I started to cry, "But _I_ am. At

least I think I am, look Jeff, it's not what you think. Don't you and Beth hold hands during a movie?" I

countered. "Yes, but they don't hold hands like this-" He showed me that our hands were interlaced. I blushed.

"Look, if you like him so much, why don't you date the guy? We're still friends, after all," he kissed my forehead

and walked away from me. "Jeff," I whispered. I felt a hand grab my arm, so I turned around, "Tay," I said, and

then I started to cry.

~Taylor's POV~

I held Diana for what seemed like forever. Then Amy came over, "What's up with her?" She asked pointing to

Diana. I shook my head, "Jeff and her just broke up," I explained holding Diana closer as she cried harder.

There we were right in the middle of a movie theater Amy standing close by as was Rob, fans everywhere and

I was holding Diana for dear life. After a while she calmed down and I was able to let go. "Amy," she looked at

her best friend, "I think we need to go home." She shook her head as they headed out towards their car. I

came up behind them, "Hey, wait up! Could you guys use some company?" I asked, hoping Rob wouldn't kill

me. I looked at Diana who looked skeptical, but Amy was beaming for dear life. "Sure! We could use the

company. Don't want Diana to fall into a Bella depression," she said as we all laughed, even Diana cracked a

smile. "Let's go home," she said. I turned around and told Rob that we were going to Amy and Diana's

apartment for a while. He nodded his head and we headed towards our Audi. Rob always drove.

~Diana's POV~

I unlocked the door and plopped on the couch, not bothering to turn on the TV or wait for the others. I just sat

there, unknowing what to do, so I grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write…

_***flashback***_

_I had __been writing songs and poems since I was a little girl. _

_Now that my heart was broken for the __third time in 8 years, I __began to write a song about broken hearts. _

_I didn't get to figure out what the title would be.___

_***End flashback* **_

That was a long time ago, since then, my poems and songs have been much sweeter, but since my heart was

broken, again, I decided to write more darkly, about pain, even death. I hadn't even notice anyone come into

the room, I was just sitting there. Wallowing in my thoughts, writing down whatever came to mind, but I saw a

hand on top of mine, making me stop writing. I looked up and into the deepest brown eyes I'd seen since Jeff's

brother, Matt. Gradually, I got up out of my seat as he embraced me for the third time in less than 2 hours. **I **

**assumed he saw the poem, but I didn't care. All I cared about, at this point, was being embraced by one of **

**my oldest and dearest friends, who felt, as if, he was 108°. **"Why do you write this type of stuff, when you

know it just makes you more upset?" He asked like it was an obvious question. But, I couldn't answer, "I

dunno. Maybe it's because it makes me feel better, knowing that I can put my thoughts down on paper." He

chuckled, "I know sometimes that things don't go the way you want them to, but in some cases, maybe it

does." He said as he reached for my chin and gently lifting my face to look into his deep brown eyes, I

drowned, for the first time in 4 years, I officially had fallen for the handsome, talented, young actor named

Taylor Lautner. I shook my head as his face came closer and closer to mine, but I inhaled sharply to stop him.

"Look," I said, "Amy is the one who likes you, not me," I told him, "I'm sorry, Taylor, but we can't be together;

at least not right now." He nodded as if he understood, but I knew that he was breaking his heart. I, on the

other hand, apparently had my heart on my sleeve.

~Taylor's POV~

I felt as if my stomach had been punched really hard, but I didn't show it on my face. "Diana…" I said as she

smiled that beautiful, but broken, smile. "Don't, Taylor, we both want the same thing, but we can't. Not right

now," she told me. I heard a pair of footsteps up the stairs, so I let her go. My arms felt empty without her in

them, but I didn't show it. "Hey, whatcha all doing? Amy asked us like she didn't have a care in the world about

how I was feeling. "Just fine, Aimes," I heard Diana say. I chuckled at the look on Amy's face, "What's so

funny?" "Nothin', just looking at you two," I said motioning to Rob and Amy. Amy was clinging to Rob like Bella

did in the movie, and Rob, was holding onto Amy for dear life. **It was really funny, to me that is. **


	4. The confrontation

**A/N: Don't own, don't sue. Please do me a favor and read/review. **

**Chapter 4**

~Taylor's POV~

I felt as if my face was burning hot. I kept staring at the only woman whom I ever loved and probably will love

forever. We were all in the living room, waiting for Amy to come downstairs to get something to eat for dinner,

but her and Diana were both taking forever. "Alright," I heard Amy's voice from upstairs, "Now, no one laugh

because we took too long, ya hear?" Rob and I nodded our heads and then, I saw her. The most beautiful girl,

"Diana," I whispered. Rob looked at me funny, and then as Amy came down the stairs, Rob had the same

reaction. It's funny, because Amy and I were supposed to be together and Diana and Rob were supposed to

be together, but I guess things don't always go as planned. So, here I am, sitting in Olive Garden with Diana

beside me and Rob and Amy on the other side of us (we were sitting at a booth).

~Diana's POV~

I couldn't believe it, I was actually eye candy for Taylor! Whoohoo! Anyway, that's beside the point. Ahem,

Taylor and I are going to get ice cream after we eat at Olive Garden, but Rob and Amy aren't going with us.

Taylor said, "It's kinda dumb for them to tag along." "But I thought that this was a double date," I replied. **I **

**guess not. **Anyways, umm, Taylor and I are sitting at the local ice cream parlor and Rob and Amy went to the

mall, for shopping. Amy always did love shopping. Okay, I keep getting off track here, where was I? Oh, yeah,

hehe, umm… I got my favorite ice cream, Cotton Candy with the chocolate chips in it, and Taylor got his

favorite, Rocky Road. Never did care for it, though. We were on some pretty deep discussions, like, wrestling

(WWE, TNA). What our favorite music was, like, Rascal Flatts vs. Lady Antebellum. It got nuts, but then, we

started back to mine and Amy's place, we were roomies at the time, and Taylor and I were holding hands ALL

the way back. I was grinning from the inside out. When we got home, Jeff was there. "I need to talk to you,"

he said to me, and then he looked at Taylor, "in private." I huffed, "Fine, but Taylor is coming with us, he is my

boyfriend now," I looked at Taylor, hoping he didn't have a scowl on his face; instead he had a shocked

expression. I heard Jeffro sigh, "Alright, but I'm warning you, Taylor," he glanced from one to the other of us,

"if you open your mouth, Taylor, then you _WILL _leave the room." We both nodded and headed up to my room

where we had a discussion.

~Diana's POV~

"We need to talk," Jeff said as I sat on the bed beside Taylor. "Go," I said abruptly. "I know we keep having

fights all the time, Diana, but I know that you and I belong together," Jeff started. I held up my hand, "Look,

Jeff, we _don't _belong together anymore," I replied. Jeff glared at me, "I wasn't done. Please, let me finish, then

I'll let you have your say." I nodded and kept silent. "I know we keep having fights all the time, Diana, but I

know that you and I belong together. But, I can see that you're happy with Taylor, and that's fine. But, I really

hope that you can forgive me and we can start over again," Jeff said. I waited for him to finish. "And, I still love

you, but I'll wait for you to get tired of being in the limelight all the time. Because I know I do," Jeff said with a

chuckle. I smiled, but he continued, "Baby, please, I need you in my life. I know that sometimes I can be a pain

in the ass, but that's no reason for us to just call it quits. We need to work this out," Jeff said seriously, "okay,

now you can talk." I took a deep breath and began, "Jeffro, I don't love you anymore. Yes, I will agree that we

need to work through our difficulties, but at this time, I'm not ready. Furthermore, Taylor and I are doing just

fine, for now. I'm sure that something I do or he does will piss one of us off, but until that time comes… and I

won't get tired of the limelight… when that time comes, then, maybe, I will run to you. But until then, we're just

going to stay friends," I said with a shake of my head.


End file.
